Mate of the moon
by Humanities strongest
Summary: will the past haunt them? or will they survive against all odds


~ 6 ~

Mate of the Moon

I stood in the office of my Alpha looking out the window at the golden green grass of the training meadow at our pack house in Ireland. I stood there knowing I was in trouble again. Stupid Beta. He got me here for arguing with him. My attention snapped to the door as it open I sighed knowing I was I was in trouble when I smelled a scent. A scent that was clearly wolf but a wolf that was in human form. A scent I recognized as my mate. The scent smelled like holly and baking apples covered in cinnamon and a sweetness not a sickly sweet but a pleasing to the nose sweet. I looked up and there stood my Alpha and Luna with another wolf. A wolf I recognized from all the pictures on my sisters wall. He is the most ruthless and fearless Alpha of the largest, meanest, ruthless pack; the Wolfstone pack. I quickly looked down at my suddenly interesting boots.

"Look up wolf" his deep voice cut through my thoughts like a hot knife through butter

I looked up in to dark forest green eyes filled with an unknown emotion. My sapphire blue eyes meeting his green eyes my wolf was trying to come out but I kept her down and quiet.

"Do you know who I am, wolf?" he asked

"I know your title but not your name sir." I answered politely

"My name is Hunter. Hunter Wolfstone. What's yours wolf?"

"My name is Andraste Sir." I answered showing my neck to the Alpha who was towering over my 5'5" form.

"Andraste. Victory. Interesting name. Why are you here?

"Thank you Sir and the Beta sent me here for supposedly arguing with him." I said looking down in shame. He nodded before turning to my Alpha who was talking.

"Alpha Wolfstone my mate Kelly will show you to your room I must talk to Andraste." Alpha Mark said. I'm the daughter of the gamma in the Bluemoon pack Mark and I grew up together.

"Thank you Alpha Bluemoon" Hunter stated turning away from me before continuing down the hall with Luna Kelly.

"Dammit Andraste how many times have I told you to stop arguing with Steven"

"Sorry sir" I said looking at my suddenly interesting black knee high boots that had silver chains hanging off the sides connecting to the silver buckles ' _damn I'm such an idiot what the hell was I thinking arguing with Steven like that and what about Hunter? Ugh this is so confusing.'_ I thought frustrated as hell. Three minutes later he let me out of his office. I walked down the hall to my room only to find Hunter on my black bed, in my room.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?" I yelled unnecessarily

"Andraste do not yell at your mate and possible Alpha" Hunter ordered using his power as alpha to keep me quiet.

"Y… yes sir" I whispered looking down at my boots again as my face flared up into an embarrassed blush. ' _God dammit why did I have to do that? Jesus I'm stupid'_ I thought

' _You're not stupid Andraste. Why would you think that?'_

' _whoa who are you'_ I thought back to the random voice in my head _'am I crazy?'_

' _You're not crazy Andraste and you know who I am'_ I looked up at Hunter and realized he was standing half phased in the middle of my floor. I silently approached him from the side and saw what he was glaring at. I touched his shoulder and he spun around so quickly that I did not have time to flinch, he grabbed my wrist and jerked me in to his arms, my face was quickly buried in to his muscular chest, my arms around his neck and his face buried into my hair his left hand on my hip and his right petting my head as I sniffled and tried to stop from sobbing out right.

' _Andraste dose anyone else know about this?'_

' _No and I don't want them to know'_

' _Why?'_

' _Why did I do it or why don't I want anyone to know about this?'_

' _Both.'_

' _I cut because I thought I would never find my mate. Mark and Steven already found theirs and I didn't show it, but it depressed me. And I don't want anyone to know because I did not want anyone to worry about me anymore than they already do.'_

' _I understand the second one but not the first. So what if you did not find your mate when they did it only means that your mate would have been someone special.'_

' _You are special'_ I said looking up at him only to see tears in his eyes as he stands here with me in his arms.

"Hunter?"

"All my life I was told that I was useless and slowly I became cold and cruel. I hated who I had become over the course of my life. Eventually I realized that what I had become was an arrogant ass."

"Well I love that arrogant ass" I said teasing him gently.

"I don't deserve it…" he started before I cut him off

"Well too bad I love you and always will"

"I know" he said before placing his lips on mine in a tender kiss of budding affection and trust.

' _You realize that you will no longer be the daughter of the gamma you will be the mate of an alpha?'_

' _Hunter I'm not ready for that.'_

' _You will be great, trust me on this please'_

' _I'll try, I don't know if I can do this but for you I will try'_

' _Thank you Andraste and now we have to go tell your old Alpha'_

' _Hey, he's not old. He's the same age as me'_

' _That's supposed to make me feel better?'_

' _Well no, I just meant to tell you that calling him old is the same thing as calling me old'_

' _I meant your previous Alpha'_

' _Oh sorry'_

' _Yeah'_ Hunter growled lowly from the back of his throat, the sound running all the way up my back made my knees weak and trembled. It was all I could do to remain standing.

"Excuse me I must talk to your alpha" Hunter said before walking out of my room; I was frozen, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything

"Ok" I whispered as the door shut. My knees shaking as I walked to my back room. I pushed open the door and picked up my bass; plugging it in to the amp I selected a song to play. I chose "Rebel Love Song" by black veil brides. I played the opening notes and the lyrics spread through my mind like water spreading on smooth granite.

"I cannot hide what's on my mind

I feel it burning deep inside

A passion crime to take what's mine

Let us start living for today

Never gonna' change my mind

We can leave it all behind

Nothin's gonna' stop us

No not this time

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies

I choke on all they had to say

When worlds collide what's left inside

I hold on tight and hear you pray

Never gonna' change my mind

We can leave it all behind

Nothin's gonna' stop us

No not this time

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song

Wild and running for one reason

They can't stop us from our freedom

(Wild and running for one reason

They can't stop us from our freedom)

Never gonna' change my mind

We can leave it all behind

Nothin's gonna' stop us

No not this time

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song

So take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song"

When I had finished the song I decided to kick the volume up a little (ok so a lot) I flipped through my music again and chose "Perfect Weapon" I can scream the intro and play the whole song on my guitar which is very difficult to do. So I turned the volume up to max and plugged my guitar in before playing a single G note, to make sure the strings weren't broken or something. I played the intro carefully before singing.

"Rrrraaaaaaa!

Awake at night you focus

On everyone who's hurt you,

Then write a list of targets,

Your violence lack of virtue.

Leave us alone!

You're on your own!

Watch out!

We are breathin'

While you're sleepin'. Go (go!)

And leave us alone.

The liars cheatin',

Our hearts beatin'. Go (go!)

And now you're on your own.

Here's to your perfect weapon,

Crack bones with blind aggression,

Like birds whose wings are broken,

You live without direction.

Leave us alone!

You're on your own!

We are breathin'

While you're sleepin'. Go (go!)

And leave us alone.

The liars cheatin',

Our hearts beatin'. Go (go!)

And now you're on your own.

Go!

Go!

Go!

Go!

And now you're on your own!

Go!

Go!

And leave us alone!

[Guitar Solo]

[Laughing in background]

We are breathin'

While you're sleepin'. Go (go!)

And leave us alone.

The liars cheatin',

Our hearts beatin'. Go (go!)

And now you're on your own."

The last note sounded and I set my guitar down. I picked up the song "Victory Call" by Black veil brides. M y bass was already plugged in so I just started playing the song I chose.

"Lonely among the dust and fog

Hungry for what the scriptures taught

Angry at all the love that's lost

Ready to heal our battle scars

A Holy War

This is one last Victory Call

Time waits for those who want it all

Watch their weapons fall!

Missing another life that's lost

Warning to all the paths we've crossed

Freeing ourselves from what they sold us

Starting to know the world we fought

A Holy War

This is one last Victory Call

Time waits for those who want it all

Watch their weapons fall!

This is one last Victory Call

Time waits for those who want it all

Watch their weapons fall!

This is one last Victory Call

Time waits for those who want it all

Watch their weapons fall!

This is one last Victory Call

Time waits for those who want it all

Watch their weapons fall!"

The song was over when I realized that Hunter, Mark, Kelly and of course my sister Aine.

"Didn't know you could sing like that. Damn girl" Aine said picking up my guitar and gently strumming the strings

"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me dear sister." I said sarcastically

"Come now you should not talk to your sister like that" she shot back

"Oh dearie I think we are all awed by your incredible wit"

"Well, one must live up to one's name"

"Yes, one must." I said trying to hold in my laughter but failing epically.


End file.
